This proposed budget will fund continuing studies designed to elucidate basic mechanisms in oral biology, and to gain understanding of clinical problems related to oral health. The objectives of these studies will be accomplished by investigations in biomaterials, growth, hemostasis, mineralization, and neurobiology, with primary emphasis on craniofacial growth, function, and development. Fundamental investigations will involve a variety of methodologies concerned with sensory perception, neural histocytochemistry, pain and pain control; normal and abnormal speech and velopharyngeal function, normal and abnormal craniofacial growth and development, growth factors; calcification, collagen structure and function, hormonal control of mineral metabolism; structure and function of blood coagulation factors; and physical and chemical structure, development, function and durability of prosthetic and dental materials. Clinical studies will be concerned with orofacial pain; bleeding disorders; speech disorders; cleft palate; and dental restorative materials. Highly qualified investigators trained in various basic and clinical sciences will interact to develop new approaches. Non-dental scientists recruited into the Program from other fields will continue to foster interdisciplinary approaches, and the scientific strengths of the entire University and neighboring regional resources will be utilized in meaningful and mutually-beneficial collaborations. The long range objective of this Program is to prevent and treat some oral health problems by implementation of data obtained from these basic and applied projects.